<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Search by ShadCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672284">Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat'>ShadCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Daemon!Prompto, Demons, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Reunions, True Love, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternal night has fallen over the world. Prompto wakes up with almost no memories on the beach near Galdin Quay and quickly notices that something is different about him than before.<br/>He has become a kind of daemon.<br/>Prompto now has only one goal. He has to find Noctis again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto felt the grains of sand pressing against his cheek as he watched the waves. He watched how spume washed up against the beach near Galdin Quay. The sea was black. Everything was black and dark. Prompto could hear loud screams repeatedly. People who screamed for help or screamed in agony while being torn to pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't move. Prompto just lay at the beach and watched the sea. He didn't know how long he'd been here. Or how he got here. Or anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto didn't remember. He hadn't even remembered his name for a long time. It was only after lying in the sand for a while that Prompto remembered that he had a name. But everything else seemed so far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has the world always been black and white? No, that couldn't be true. Prompto knew what colors were. In a thought that wasn't really a memory, he remembered bright, beautiful colors. But these were gone now. Everything was just black, grey and white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned his head a little and looked up at the sky. The sky was black and gloomy and for a moment Prompto wondered what he was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars. His eyes searched for stars. But there were none to be seen. The world had been swallowed up in darkness. Didn't he want to prevent that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto blinked. He had no reason to get up or do anything. He felt neither hunger nor thirst nor any other need. He just existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least until he heard steps approaching him from behind. Even while Prompto was considering whether to turn to the noise, he felt two hands grab his shoulder and shake him a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you still alive? You are one of the prince's entourage. You are Prompto, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sounded hectic and stressed, the fear was clearly audible. Some memories returned to Prompto. He recognized this voice and even better, he knew what the man was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince. Noctis. Prompto remembered Noctis. He remembered the black hair and those beautiful blue eyes and he also remembered his desire to follow him to the end of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Prompto thought he had found a reason why he should get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned his head and looked at a man with light brown hair and light eyes. The name Dino formed in his head. Yes, Prompto knew this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only that Dino didn't seem to recognize him. When Prompto turned and looked at him, he made a short, startled sound before letting go of him and stumbling backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daemon," Dino breathed that word before frantically standing up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thereupon he gave Prompto another long look, as if he were considering whether to help him, but then he just shook his head with an unhappy expression and ran away. Prompto watched Dino run across the beach to the protective light at the parking lot of Galdin Quay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto slowly sat up and looked around. The screams were deafening. Different kinds of daemons were attacking people everywhere and in some places the hunters fought desperately against the hordes of daemons. But they all lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in a dream, Prompto watched the daemons tear people apart and Prompto realized that the eternal night must have only just begun. The sun might have set earlier than expected, or it had been dark for a few days and people were desperately trying to find something to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had he been lying here in the sand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto rubbed the sand off his skin and before his gaze caught on his wrist. Prompto’s bracelet was gone and his tattoo was clearly visible. His barcode. Prompto ran his thumb over the black numbers and had a feeling that this had something to do with his condition. But what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did his head feel so empty?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto got up slowly to find that his clothes were torn and dirty. One of his shoes was even missing a piece of the sole. How did he get here? Hadn't they driven away across the sea? They... he and Noctis and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto slowly shook his head as he approached the sea. He didn't remember anymore. But he would remember when he got a reason to do so. But first he had to find out why Dino had called him a daemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto slowly put his feet in the water and then looked down at his reflection. Even if the answer was simple. He looked like a daemon. His eyes were no longer white, they were black. His blue iris was barely visible on the black eyeball. There were also black veins on his pale skin at his neck and his face. The black veins disappeared under his shirt and Prompto thought that he probably had more of them on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like a human who was just about to turn into a daemon. Even if Prompto had the feeling that nothing more was going to happen to him than that. There was something different about him than about other humans. That was the kind of daemon he could become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto studied his reflection for a while before shaking his head again. It didn't matter. He had a goal now. He had to find Noctis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But where could Noctis be? Prompto couldn't remember the last time they had seen each other or how they were separated. He could only remember Noctis’ face and felt the desire to see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Dino knew where Noctis was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked at the brightly lit Galdin Quay. He saw the people huddled in the distance in the restaurant and how hunters fought with daemons who had appeared on the dimly lit footbridge that led from the parking lot to the restaurant. Prompto couldn't see Dino anymore. He probably returned to the people at the restaurant. Then Prompto had to go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning it was difficult to walk. His steps felt slow and cumbersome, but now that he had a goal in mind, Prompto led his body forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other daemons ignored Prompto. They recognized Prompto as one of their own, and even if he looked even more human than most of them, they didn't attack him. Even if Prompto had the strange feeling that he needn't be afraid as he could defeat most of them. Prompto didn't know where this thought came from, but he didn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed the daemons and watched as a Ronin cut a screaming woman in half. The daemons seemed to enjoy killing and Prompto wondered if he would also enjoy killing, yet he lacked the motivation to try it out. No, he had a different goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parking lot at Galdin Quay was lit by a large spotlight. The light hurt Prompto's eyes, yet he kept walking. There were two hunters standing in the light with raised shields and swords and seemed to be guarding the footbridge to the restaurant. The hunters shivered a little, which was understandable, as loads of daemons lurked in front of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto had crossed the beach and now it was easier for him to walk. He had to screw up his eyes when he stood so close to the light, realizing that the hunters were paying him attention. He probably looked human enough for the hunters to see him as the closest threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Prompto reached out his hand into the light, only to immediately withdraw his hand and let out a painful hiss. As soon as the light touched his fingertips, it burned his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto felt a deep confusion bloom within him as he raised his hand to see his injured fingertips. The skin grew back immediately, but the skin that grew back was jet black. It was a demonic black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto studied his fingertips for a while before staring, almost confused, at the light in front of his feet. He could no longer go into the light. But how was he supposed to find Noctis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't get in here, daemon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice of one of the hunters rang out and although he tried to sound harsh, his voice trembled. Prompto looked at the two hunters. An older and a young man who sacrificed themselves to protect other people. The younger one looked like he wasn't even of age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...wait, doesn't he look familiar to you, Grandpa? Wasn't he with other men at the hunter headquarters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man spoke to the older one, whereupon they both looked at Prompto for a long time, but Prompto didn't know how this fact should help him. If he couldn't get into the light, they had to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-Dino. W-Where's Dino?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto had to struggle ridiculously hard to pronounce those few words. His voice sounded echoing, almost as if two people were speaking at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the hunters looked at each other and even if the older one vigorously shook his head, the younger looked uncertain at Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dino went back to the restaurant. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thereupon Prompto looked to the restaurant and wondered if he could walk there through the water. Could he still drown? If he wasn't hungry or thirsty, he might not need breath either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm l-looking for N-Noctis. Maybe D-Dino knows where N-Noctis is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompt further words sounded clearer than before as he continued to look at the restaurant. The hunters had to help him find Noctis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-Noctis? Like Prince Noctis? Nobody has seen him. Rumors say the Prince will return as the King of Light."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At those words Prompto looked back at the younger hunter, but the older one, startled, put his hand on the other man's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you insane? Why are you telling such a thing to a daemon?! Just because he can talk to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King of Light. Prompto had heard that before. But he didn't like the sound of it. Something about the role as King of Light had to do with Noctis death. Prompto didn't want Noctis to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A demonic sound escaped his throat. Prompto couldn't control it. The thought that Noctis might die made him feel awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that sound, both hunters took a step back and raised their swords in his direction, but Prompto was no longer interested in the hunters. They couldn't help him. Dino couldn't help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'll find Noctis m-myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto spoke those words to no one in particular in his strange double voice before turning away from the hunters and walking back into the darkness. Prompto didn't know where to start, but he was perfectly sure about one thing. He would find Noctis if it was the last thing he would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto carried those thoughts in his heart as he walked alone into the darkness and disappeared among the masses of daemons.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world had fallen into an eerie, almost cruel calm.</p><p>At some point the human's screams had become less and now they could only be heard sporadically. Whenever hunger or other needs drove people out of the safe light into the darkness, their screams appeared again.</p><p>The world belonged to the daemons now. It felt kind of normal for Prompto to be one of them. In the end, he hardly remembered the time when he was human, even if he still felt a certain sympathy towards them.</p><p>Surprisingly many of the survivors Prompto met in the darkness offered to help him, at least until they could see his demonic face. At least until the moment they realized they couldn't help Prompto anymore, but the will to help another lost soul was there. In a way, Prompto admired the way the surviving humans stuck together. How they even wanted to help a stranger because he looked like a fellow human. This was probably the reason why, unlike most other daemons, Prompto still had no desire to kill them.</p><p>By now Prompto understood the daemons. Many had lost human language in their transformation, but the sounds they uttered had a meaning. Daemons spoke with emotions, not words. They communicated with those few sounds and yet they knew what the other needed or wanted. They didn't get in each other's way.</p><p>If daemons had felt a strong wish during their transformation, a longing that even the death of their soul could not extinguish, they were often still able to formulate it with human-sounding words. The desire to return home, the desire to rule, the desire not to die, Prompto heard those wishes so often. But there were others like him. Daemons who were looking for someone they wouldn't want to be without. Prompto wished all of them success.</p><p>Prompto had taken off his broken shoes and continued barefoot. It was easier for such a long journey. After all, the only thing that could still cause him pain was the light. Otherwise Prompto couldn't feel any pain. But well, he remembered the feeling of pain and didn't miss it.</p><p>Prompto had lost track of time. He didn't know if he had been on the road for days, weeks or months. All he knew was that he would search until he found Noctis.</p><p>In the beginning he went to the light sources and stopped in front of them to ask the people about Noctis. But after the humans shot him and injured his body, Prompto stopped. His wounds always healed, but Prompto didn't like the demonic blackness that appeared on his body more and more.</p><p>Prompto wasn't mad about the way humans treated him. They became less and less and their fear increased. If he were still human, he probably would also shoot a daemon who was looking for the prince.</p><p>Nonetheless Prompto wondered more and more how his search could be successful if no one wanted to help him who could enter the light. But no matter how difficult it got, Prompto wouldn't give up looking for Noctis.</p><p>Branches cracked under his feet and mud came out from between his toes as Prompto walked through the forests of Duscae. He liked Duscae. At first Prompto hadn't known why he was wandering from one lake to the next. But at some point, the blurry memories had become clearer in his mind's eye.</p><p>Prompto could remember how Noctis had fished in each of these lakes. They had stood by these lakes at any time of day. Prompto had watched Noctis from behind. He had seen the muscles in Noctis’ back tense as he cast the line. He had seen Noctis' overjoyed smile whenever he caught a particularly large or rare fish and he had seen Noctis’ disappointed face when the line snapped and the fish escaped with the bait.</p><p>There were many lakes in Duscae and Prompto hardly wanted to leave them behind. So many memories of Noctis returned here. That was a nice feeling and it was almost as if Prompto expected that Noctis would just show up on one of the fishing piers at some point.</p><p>Then he could take pictures of him. Yeah, Prompto remembered that he used to take photos. Lots and lots of photos. Lots of photos from Noctis. Prompto also remembered the joy this activity had given him. In half a thought he wondered where his camera was. But the search for Noctis seemed more important to him than that thought.</p><p>Prompto stopped, lost in thought, by the lake at Saxham Outpost for a while. He remembered Noctis complaining about how picky and difficult the fish were in this lake. Yet the prince had spent hours and days there, just to catch these picky fish.</p><p>Indeed, there was a smile on Prompto's lips as he thought of those moments. Prompto felt almost a little human as he remembered pretending to be playing Kings Knight so Noctis wouldn't notice how he'd been looking at him the whole time.</p><p>The more Prompto lost himself in the search for Noctis, the more Prompto slowly believed to find himself again. It was a nice thought, at least until he suddenly heard a voice behind him.</p><p>"Did y-you know that some s-species of tarantulas keep tiny f-frogs as pets?"</p><p>Prompto raised his eyebrows in confusion and turned around at this strange statement.</p><p>Behind him he saw a human who had already mostly become a daemon. A woman with probably brown eyes and messy brown hair, whose abdomen had already taken the shape of an Arachne. Black miasma ran down her skin and her spider-like legs trembled in the dark.</p><p>Prompto looked at the face of the soon to be daemoness, which was still quite human. She had probably recognized him as well as Prompto recognized her after a while.</p><p>"Sania," Prompto spoke her name softly, while Sania just continued her story.</p><p>"The t-tarantula protects the tiny frog from its e-enemies; therefore, the frog protects the tarantula's eggs. Hm, when I t-think about it, it's more of a mutual partnership. A-Although the tarantula is so much larger than the f-frog. I also look for a frog, or even better, a t-toad, that will protect my future e-eggs. You will help me look, right?"</p><p>As she spoke, Sania's head twitched wildly. Prompto suspected that their human mind was already in the process of becoming the emotional thinking of the daemons. Yet he was amazed at how well she had kept her language so far.</p><p>Soon there would be nothing left of it.</p><p>Prompto ignored her question and cocked his head instead.</p><p>"Sania, have you seen Noctis?"</p><p>Prompto had asked this question so many times that his mouth could pronounce the words without hesitation.</p><p>For a moment, the twitching of Sania's head stopped and her six spider legs pounded on the floor.</p><p>"The p-prince? He didn't want to help me look either. H-He had always helped me, but this time he didn't want to. I-I-I am indignant."</p><p>Although Prompto had asked, he hadn't expected such an answer. Especially not one that suggested that Sania had seen Noctis. Prompto winced and couldn't help but approach the soon-to-be Arachne.</p><p>"<em>Where</em>? Sania, <em> where </em>did you see Noctis?"</p><p>Prompto had noticed early on that even as a daemon he still had a heartbeat. But he had never felt it as clearly as now since his transformation. His heart beat violently against his ribs. For the first time since his search began, it felt like it might end successfully. Noctis seemed so close.</p><p>"O-One of those rare rainbow-colored toads would be the b-best. Rare, unique, yes, that's p-perfect."</p><p>Sania's head twitched again and she ignored Prompto’s question. A fact that made Prompto feel suddenly angry. Prompto felt an anger that made his heart beat even faster.</p><p>A very loud, high-pitched demon hiss escaped Prompto's throat as he came even closer to Sania. He was a lot shorter than she was and yet he felt this demonic anger that he hadn't even known before. She had to tell him where Noctis was. He had been looking for him for so long.</p><p>"Sania, <em> where is Noctis</em>?!"</p><p>Prompto didn't care that his voice sounded far darker and more demonic than it did seconds before. And far more threatening. His whole posture took on a threatening appearance. She had to answer him. She had to.</p><p>At his words, Sania suddenly stood still. Neither her feet nor her head moved yet. She looked down at Prompto with her miasmatic eyes. For a second she looked at Prompto as if she saw him as a threat.</p><p>A demonic defensive loud escaped Sania before she was shaking her head. Prompto was about to open his mouth to repeat his question one last time, but then Sania got ahead of him with an answer.</p><p>“The p-prince said he didn't have time to help me because h-he wanted to go to the places where you wanted to take p-photos<em> . If P-Prompto is still alive, he will go to places w-where he requested to take photos. I promised him that we w-would take these photos, so Prompto will be t-there. </em> That's what the p-prince said."</p><p>The threatening hiss of Prompto stopped as Sania began to answer him. Even if he hadn't expected that answer by far.</p><p>Noctis was looking for him? Could that be true? At least it didn't seem like Sania was still able to lie.</p><p>Speechless, Prompto looked up at Sania, who, now that Prompto had given up his threatening posture, began to twitch her head again and turned away from Prompto.</p><p>"Think S-Sania, where could these legendary t-toads be...?"</p><p>Prompto didn't stop Sania any longer, he just looked at the earth lost in thought. Prompto knew how pointless it was to ask a daemon how long ago this meeting was. Sania's sense of time was probably just as absent as his own. Just as pointless was the question of where this meeting took place. Noctis wouldn't be there anymore.</p><p>No, Prompto had all the information he could get from Sania. Noctis was alive and he was even looking for him. An incredible joy blossomed in Prompto, which completely erased all demonic anger he had felt earlier.</p><p>If they were both looking for each other, all they had to do was find each other. It was actually that simple.</p><p>After a few seconds, Prompto raised his eyes and looked into the distance. Sania was gone now. All he had to do was remember where Noctis had given him these promises. Prompto couldn't remember right now, but he wasn't afraid. He was sure that he just had to think about it or get close to the places again and he would remember. There was no way he could forget a promise from Noctis. After all, Noctis was the only thing Prompto remembered with clarity from his previous life as a human.</p><p>After a few minutes, Prompto resumed his restless journey, with a hope in his heart that his search would ultimately be successful. He would never stop looking for Noctis and eventually he would find him. Even if it took years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All chocobos were dead.</p><p>At first Prompto didn't understand why he felt such sadness, but then he remembered the love he felt for those animals. He remembered how excited he was when Noctis promised him near the gas station that they would go to the chocobo post together even before they went to Lestallum. He was looking forward to going to chocobos with Noctis so much.</p><p>Noctis always did everything to make Prompto happy. And Prompto was happy. Even the smell at the Wiz Chocobo Post made him happy and when they rented the chocobos for the first time and Prompto rode up next to Noctis, he believed he could never be happier.</p><p>They even gave their rented chocobos names and developed a relationship with the animals. Prompto and Noctis fed them and the animals even stayed with them at havens. Slowly the beautiful memories blossomed in Prompto's heart as he looked at the dead chocobos who were in various stages of decay and actually felt the pain of sadness in his soul.</p><p>What did he expect? Some of the daemons killed animals for various reasons, but Prompto suspected that the chocobos died for a different reason. Without the sunshine, plants could no longer grow and they ran out of food. Soon the earth would be bare and empty. In addition, chocobos were probably simply not made to live in the dark.</p><p>What a terrible death.</p><p>Prompto crouched down next to a chocobo with gray feathers, whose corpse still looked quite fresh, and began to stroke his feathers with his fingertips.</p><p>Who else died that he couldn't remember? How many corpses would he stand in front of and wonder if he had loved these people? How different was his demonic self from his earlier human self?</p><p>Oh well, maybe the chocobo didn't have gray feathers at all. Usually the feathers were bright yellow, weren't they? But he could only see in black and white. Which allowed him to see perfectly in the dark, but completely changed the atmosphere of the world. Maybe his new eyes would make sure he couldn't recognize everyone he knew at all.</p><p>A slight sigh escaped Prompto as he stroked the chocobo's feathers. There was only one person he could be sure of, that he would definitely recognize him. Noctis. Prompto saw the image of Noctis look so clearly in his mind’s eye that there would be no doubt that Prompto would recognize him.</p><p>Would Noctis look different when he saw him again?</p><p>Would he have any scars? Had so much time passed that Noctis might look older? Prompto was pretty sure that his demonic body could no longer age. He'd look like this and wander around until someone killed him.</p><p>Prompto had thought long and hard about what the hunter had said. The Noctis should become the King of Light. But as much as Prompto thought about it, he just couldn't remember why the thought filled him with such horror. He only felt the vague idea that this would mean Noctis death and Prompto felt very clearly the wish that he would prevent Noctis death at all costs. But did this mean that he had to find Noctis before he could become King of Light? Or was it already too late?</p><p>Prompto had no choice but to keep looking for Noctis. He remembered many photo spots and went to them. From the Balouve Mines to the Ravatogha, Prompto wandered all over Lucis. But in no single place he met Noctis. Only Prompto’s memories of their time together became clearer and more powerful. They gave him feelings that prevented him from going insane in the eternal darkness with no temporal orientation.</p><p>It must have been some time since Prompto came to Wiz Chocobo Post. This was last place he remembered where he requested a photo from Noctis. In a way, Prompto had the feeling that Noctis would be looking for him here, just as he had been looking for Noctis by the lakes.</p><p>But this was most likely just a false hope. Apart from the roar of daemons in the distance, there were no other noises. It didn't sound like a human was anywhere near, otherwise the other daemons would have reacted to a human.</p><p>But Prompto would wait a while longer.</p><p>"I want..."</p><p>Ever since Prompto got here, he got the feeling that he heard rhythmic noises in his mind? A melody? Music was something Prompto had completely forgotten about until his own mind reminded him of it. Prompto was so sure that there were words for that melody and now that he saw the chocobo in front of him, he finally remembered it again.</p><p>"I want... to ride... my chocobo all day."</p><p>Almost perplexed, Prompto uttered these words before a small laugh slipped out of his throat. A laugh that sounded completely human and not at all demonic. Of course! The chocobo song! How could he forget it? Prompto was so sure that he annoyed the heck out of Noctis with his repeated singing of the same song.</p><p>"<em>I want to ride my chocobo all day~</em>"</p><p>Prompto's voice was almost cheerful as he tried to get those words into the melody he remembered. It took him a few tries, but after he sang those words over and over, they eventually felt right.</p><p>In fact, he was happy to have remembered something of himself. What a shame that all the chocobos were already dead. Would they even let a daemon ride on them? If one were still alive, Prompto would have tried it.</p><p>It was difficult to feel anything other than the need with which his soul died back then. The need to be reunited with Noctis took Prompto's whole consciousness. But for a few seconds the eternal darkness suddenly seemed bearable when Prompto understood that he was really different from the other daemons. Not only his outward appearance but also his mind hadn’t changed completely. Or maybe they had, but Prompto was just a different species. Prompto wondered if he would ever find an answer to that.</p><p>Prompto hummed softly to himself and considered it all before hearing the sounds of an approaching daemon behind him. Something he ignored at first. As far as Prompto knew, he hadn’t entered any occupied territory and of course there were many daemons on the way.</p><p>However, the next instant Prompto heard the approaching daemon trying to use human language.</p><p>"P-P-Prompto. F-Finally f-f-found Prom-Prompto."</p><p>Prompto froze and his hum died away instantly.</p><p>That was Noctis’ voice.</p><p>Altered and demonic, yet Prompto recognized it instantly.</p><p>In one frantic motion, Prompto stood up and turned around before looking at the daemon walking towards him.</p><p>The daemon was Noctis. It was really him. Even if Noctis looked completely different than in his memories, Prompto could identify him in a single second.</p><p>Noctis looked far more demonic than Prompto, yet also in a certain way just as different from all other daemons Prompto knew. Since Noctis only wore pants and nothing else, the differences were clearly visible.</p><p>Two large black horns had grown on Noctis’ head, adorned with beautiful silver patterns on them, and on his back Noctis had two large wings that looked like those of a bat, but they were big enough to really carry the weight of a whole person. Noctis’ fingers and toes had become claws that shimmered dangerously.</p><p>To Prompto's surprise, the black veins on Noctis skin were thin and barely visible, in contrast to the obvious black veins Prompto had on his skin. But the most amazing part were Noctis’ eyes. One of them was demonic black as Prompto's eyes were, but the other one was still white and looked like the eye of a human. Those beautiful dark blue eyes looked at Prompto as longingly as if his biggest wish came true in this moment.</p><p>Prompto felt the tears of happiness gather in his own eyes and a wide, trembling grin appeared on his face.</p><p>He had found Noctis. Prompto had finally found Noctis. Prompto believed that he couldn't be happier.</p><p>"Noct!"</p><p>The black tears flowed down Prompto's face when he couldn't hold back any longer and ran towards Noctis. Noctis’ own steps were still clumsy and uncertain, which made him move very slowly. Prompto had been looking for Noctis for so long and now he just came up to him. How good that he had stayed in this place a bit longer than usual.</p><p>When Prompto ran towards Noctis, Noctis looked at him as if his mind couldn't process what was about to happen, but then he finally spread his arms. An overjoyed smile tugged on Noctis’ lips and a laugh escaped Prompto when he finally threw himself into Noctis’ arms.</p><p>Prompto hugged Noctis so tightly as if he would never let go of him and felt so warm and happy that he hadn’t felt since his transformation. Happiness beat like a second heartbeat in Prompto’s chest. His Noctis. He had finally found his Noctis.</p><p>"Oh Noct, oh gosh dude, I've been looking for you everywhere! I can’t believe I finally found you! <em> Oh Noct</em>!"</p><p>Prompto wanted to sob with happiness and Noctis' wings fluttered a bit before Noctis hugged Prompto as well and squeezed him just as tight.</p><p>“I-I wa-was looking fo-for you to-too. Fo-Forgot ev-everything, j-j-j-just had to s-search Pr-Prompto-o. Fl-Flew a-a-round an-and lo-looked.”</p><p>If Noctis had mainly flown through the air, it was no wonder his steps were still so unsteady.</p><p>However, these words also meant something completely different, something much more important. Noctis had fared just like Prompto. They had both searched restlessly in this world of darkness and had remembered their previous life bit by bit.</p><p>Prompto gave a laugh before slowly pulling away from the hug so he could look at his beloved Noctis.</p><p>Noctis put his hands on Prompto's hip and Prompto put one of his hands on Noctis’ cold cheek. He was amazed again at how human Noctis skin looked, but his human speech was so stuttered and clumsy. It was a strange combination.</p><p>An incredibly happy smile lay on Prompto's lips when he looked at Noctis and felt how naturally many of his memories came back at once. Prompto had forgotten that Noctis had become a daemon with him. But now he remembered it again. At least a bit. They fled together. They had fled and had to become daemons to survive.</p><p>"Oh, Noct. I've missed you so much," Prompto spoke his words full of warmth before a gentle laugh escaped his throat, "I've gone to every place I can think of to find you. I've even asked humans if they'd seen you."</p><p>Prompto looked at Noctis with affection and gently caressed Noctis cheek with the palm of his hand. Prompto still couldn't believe that his search was finally over. After all this time. He had granted his greatest wish. He was back with Noctis.</p><p>Noctis looked at Prompto and again his reaction was delayed, but that didn't bother Prompto. A few seconds later, a loving smile crossed Noctis’ lips.</p><p>"I-I cou-couldn't spe-speak for a-a-a long ti-time. Trie-Tried to as-ask in-infected a-as so-soon a-as I c-could."</p><p>Oh, Prompto didn't understand how that was possible. So far he had only observed that daemons could speak human language well shortly after their transformation and less and less over time, until they almost completely lost their ability to speak. How could it be the other way around with Noctis?</p><p>Well, but this wasn’t important right now. The important thing was that they had both looked for each other and finally found each other. As two daemons in the dark.</p><p>"Your attempts have worked. I met Sania. She gave me a hint on how to find you... Oh gosh, Noct. It’s really you. I’m so happy."</p><p>Prompto chuckled as he realized how clearly his joy was audible in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, Noct.”</p><p>Prompto had the feeling that he couldn't get enough of saying Noctis' name before he just closed his eyes to lean over and kiss Noctis.</p><p>They'd done that before, Prompto remembered. They had kissed many times and every kiss had felt more beautiful than the kiss before, yet Prompto had only remembered their kisses when he saw Noctis’ loving look.</p><p>It took a second again, but then Noctis kissed him back. The hands on his hips pulled Prompto closer and they kissed. It was a kiss full of love, longing and joy. It felt wonderful. No, it felt like the best thing that could happen to Prompto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto pressed his cheek against Noctis’ chest and smiled. Prompto felt such an indescribable feeling of happiness. He finally had his Noctis back.</p><p>One of Noctis’ hands was wrapped around Prompto's back, holding him tightly. If the world had not been plunged into darkness and the screams of the daemons could be heard, one might have thought they were newly in love at this moment.</p><p>Prompto and Noctis were lying together in a meadow near a river in the southern area of Cleigne. There was a fishing spot and a haven nearby, which was also the reason why they lay down here to cuddle. They were both sure that they had already visited this place as humans and after they had finally both found each other again, they wanted to try to find their memories again.</p><p>Even if Prompto had to admit they were both in no hurry. It wasn't long ago that they were reunited and since it had been the greatest need of both of them to see each other again, their joy was just perfect. Getting their memories back was secondary.</p><p>There was no rush or pressure for daemons. They didn't need to achieve anything in their lives. They just wanted to give in to their emotions.</p><p>Prompto chuckled as he kissed Noctis bare chest. Noctis couldn't remember what had happened to the rest of his clothes. It had probably been destroyed as Noctis transformed, but Prompto wasn't going to complain that his boyfriend was shirtless. Since Noctis could feel the cold just as Prompto and there was probably no clothing that he could wear over his wings anyway, they had decided not to do anything about it. Noctis remained clad only in his pants.</p><p>Prompto's fingers caressed Noctis’ skin and he sighed happily when he heard Noctis’ heartbeat. Noctis meanwhile began to ruffle Prompto's hair and made Prompto laugh. No words in this world could ever describe how much it meant to Prompto that he was reunited with Noctis, that he could lie in his arms again as he had before.</p><p>"H-Hey P-Prom, do y-you remember how I i-introduced you to my f-father?"</p><p>Since they found each other, they had conversations like this all the time. Noctis and Prompto had found that they could remember different things and also had found that reminding each other of certain events helped their own memories to come back. In addition, Noctis’ speaking skills had gotten better from talking all the time and well if they weren't kissing, Prompto and Noctis were talking to each other. Noctis’ mouth was always busy.</p><p>How Noctis introduced Prompto to his father...?</p><p>Noctis’ father...? King Regis.</p><p>Prompto screwed up his eyes for a moment before he remembered and opened his mouth. The image of the king appeared in his mind's eye. Oh gods, how could he have forgotten that embarrassing moment.</p><p>Prompto lifted his head so he could look at Noctis and if he could still blush, he would probably just do that.</p><p>“Oh gosh yes. Your father came to your apartment while we were gaming and asked you if he could talk to you. And you didn't want to send me away because you told the king you'd tell me everything anyway. And then the king had told you that your marriage to Lady Lunafreya should be part of the peace treaty with Niflheim. Damn, I would have liked to see our faces at that moment."</p><p>At the intensity of this memory, Prompto shook his head, especially when he remembered how much he would have loved to have fallen into a black hole at that moment. Of course, King Regis had wanted his son to marry a princess. That was appropriate for a prince. A male commoner would hardly be the right match for his son.</p><p>A grin appeared on Noctis’ lips.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, and j-just when y-you looked l-like you wanted to g-get up and r-run away, I just t-took your h-hand and said, <em> D-Dad, I c-can't do that. I'm a-already in a r-relationship </em>."</p><p>The grin turned into a loud laugh that sounded half demonic and half human, while Prompto buried his face in his hands. It almost seemed to him that he could always feel the king's gaze.</p><p>"Y-You were b-both so speechless! Y-You looked at l-least as s-shocked as m-my father!"</p><p>Noctis laughed even more and Prompto just stuck out his tongue before leaning over and kissing Noctis' nose tip.</p><p>"Dude, I couldn't have guessed that you would just say it like that! Duh, I wasn't prepared at all! But at least the king was really cool and said that if that's the case, he'd sort it out with the wedding. But he had suggested that we should go to Altissia anyway to talk to Luna."</p><p>For a moment the two daemons grinned at each other across the darkness.</p><p>"I-I would never h-have married anyone but you, P-Prom. No matter what my f-father wanted."</p><p>At these sweet words, Prompto felt his heart beat faster as he looked at Noctis with love. He studied the two eyes, which looked at him in different colors. Prompto didn't bother Noctis’ demonic appearance and apparently he wasn't bothered by his either.</p><p>At least that's what Prompto thought until he noticed something that made him pause. Amazed, Prompto raised his hand and stroked Noctis’ left horn, which protruded from his raven hair.</p><p>"Hey Noct, has your horn got smaller?"</p><p>Almost perplexed, Prompto asked his question while looking at the other horn. He had been so sure that both horns were exactly the same size. But now it looked as if the left horn was smaller.</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>Noctis asked his question just as surprised before he sat up. Prompto slid off Noctis’ body and knelt on the dry grass. The prince raised his own hand and stroked his horn before looking at Prompto questioningly.</p><p>"D-Dude are you sure? I didn't f-feel anything."</p><p>"Yeah I am."</p><p>After all, Prompto had done little in the past few days other than just looking at Noctis.</p><p>Noctis now raised his second hand and stroked both horns, even if the expression on his face showed that he slowly noticed what Prompto was talking about.</p><p>"Y-You're right, it feels d-different. D-Do you think that m-means something?"</p><p>Noctis looked at Prompto questioningly, but Prompto only shrugged his shoulders. Prompto didn't know, but for some reason he couldn't explain at the moment it worried him. Nothing in his own body had changed since his transformation, not even a small thing. The other daemons did not seem to change their form either after receiving them. So, what was different about Noctis? Apparently, Noctis’ body was still changing even though the transformation was already complete.</p><p>"I don’t know."</p><p>Prompto honestly spoke his answer, whereupon they both looked at each other. Noctis as he sat on the grass and Prompto as he kneeled in front of him.</p><p>The prince took a deep breath and asked in a calm voice the question that he had previously avoided and that Prompto had also not addressed.</p><p>"P-Prom, do you r-remember how we became d-daemons? Maybe that e-explains why we are d-different from the other d-daemons."</p><p>There was no real reason they hadn't talked about it before. Yet Prompto at least was afraid that the answer to that question might destroy the bubble of happiness they were in right now.</p><p>Prompto was silent for a second, but then shook his head slightly.</p><p>"The only thing I remember is that we had to flee. We had to flee, otherwise something terrible would have happened. But yeah, I can't remember anything more than that."</p><p>Prompto spoke his words softly, while he had no real memories of this fact, but could still feel the emotions very clearly in his heart. He took a quick breath before looking directly into Noctis’ eyes.</p><p>"Do you remember anything, Noct?"</p><p>Noctis let his hands slip from his horns again and grabbed Prompto's hands instead. A fine smile was on his lips when he answered.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I remember <em> you</em>. I w-wanted... I r-really wanted to g-go somewhere, but you ran after m-me. You took my h-hand and said panicky t-that I couldn't go on. If I w-would go on, I-I would I b-become the King of L-Light and if I b-became the K-King of Light then I would d-die."</p><p>After Noctis said it, Prompto felt the empty memories. It felt so far away, like trying to remember a dream.</p><p>"I was crying," Prompto breathed those words as the picture slowly took shape in his head.</p><p>Noctis nodded in response to Prompto’s words.</p><p>"Yes, you c-cried. Y-You looked so desperate and I k-knew you were telling the t-truth. I was really going to d-die."</p><p>The prince's voice trembled a little and all of a sudden Prompto wondered whether this had been Noctis’ reason for keeping silent so far. Because he was afraid to learn that Prompto knew the reason for his future death.</p><p>Images flickered in Prompto's mind. He remembered his own breathlessness, the many wounds on his body and the desperation with which he had shouted Noctis’ name. How did he know? How did he know Noctis was going to die? And was it really the truth?</p><p>Prompto tried to put the strange pictures in his mind in order before he suddenly took a startled breath. He let go of Noctis’ hands and got up so frantically that he almost fell backwards. Whereupon Noctis looked at him in surprise and of course got back on his feet as well.</p><p>"P-Prom?"</p><p>His voice resonated with that worry, but Prompto just shook his head, feeling utterly shocked. He remembered something else. Something far worse.</p><p>"It was me... It's my fault that we are daemons."</p><p>Prompto's voice was a whisper and at the same time so frightened that it was a few pitches too high.</p><p>Noctis gave Prompto a perplexed look before he came closer and put his hands on Prompto's shoulders to calm him down. His wings fluttered nervously.</p><p>"W-What do you m-mean by that?"</p><p>But Prompto just shook his head again. Nervous, almost afraid to look Noctis in the eye.</p><p>It was him. Prompto remembered how they stood in front of the collected miasma and how he had held Noctis by the hand as he had dragged them both into it.</p><p>"Noct, I don't know, I..."</p><p>At that moment when Prompto stammered his trembling words, they both suddenly heard a noise that instantly silenced them both.</p><p>A car.</p><p>No, a motorcycle.</p><p>It had been a while since any vehicle was on the road. So long that they both almost forgot the sound.</p><p>Prompto and Noctis both paused and stood hidden in the darkness, while in the distance they saw the approaching light. The headlights were so bright that all daemons standing in the streets cried out in pain. Light that hurt daemons.</p><p>The motorcyclist was racing across the street at an insane speed, but the moment he passed them, Prompto recognized the driver. It was only a tiny moment, but they'd spent so much time together that it took Prompto no more than that tiny moment to recognize the familiar posture and stature.</p><p>"That was Gladio..."</p><p>Prompto whispered his words softly and Noctis nodded. His face showed that he had clearly recognized him too and that memories of their shared past were just pouring into Noctis.</p><p>Gladio. How could they have forgotten Gladio? If Prompto concentrated on that, he would probably be able to remember the familiar face by now. But he couldn't. His thoughts were occupied by the last memory.</p><p>"Do we want to follow him?”, Promptos asked quietly as he looked after the light, which grew longer and longer in the distance. At least until Noctis’ hands were on his cheeks and his face turned in his direction.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, but first you l-listen to me. I d-don't care if e-either of us is to b-blame that we are daemons. Y-You said that you would always stay by my s-side. D-Do you remember? That w-was the only memory I never f-forgot, not even right a-after my transformation. I r-remembered it before I e-even remembered my o-own name. And I-I'll always stay by your side t-too, okay? So, don't be a-afraid, Prom. T-Tell me what you remember, anytime you w-want."</p><p>Prompto felt the tears in his eyes at Noctis’ beautiful, perfect words. He just loved Noctis so much. Prompto nodded softly and let the black tears flow down his cheek.</p><p>"Thanks, Noct. Give me a little more time to remember everything, then I'll tell you about it as well as I can."</p><p>Noctis smiled at his answer and then leaned forward to kiss Prompto's lips before grabbing Prompto's hand with one hand and squeezing it.</p><p>"W-Whenever you're ready. L-Let's see where this motorcycle t-takes us in the meantime, o-okay?"</p><p>Of course, it was okay for Prompto. He smiled at Noctis before the two daemons set off in the darkness to follow the disappearing light while Prompto welcomed the returning memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto felt as if his whole body was one sore wound. Ha, or rather as if the train that Noct had pushed him off had passed over him.</p><p>The memory alone brought tears to Prompto's eyes. Why did Noctis do this? Why had his Noctis protected Ardyn by knocking him, his own boyfriend, off the train? Prompto didn't understand it. All of the things Noctis had said on the train earlier had sounded so hateful towards him. What had he done to Noctis? Before that, on the train, Prompto had the feeling that he was the only one who could give Noctis comfort in this difficult situation. But then the prince attacked him as if he were the enemy.</p><p>The memories of it were worse than Promptos injured body, which hung in a strange rack in the shape of a cross. He was in almost complete darkness, in a place that Prompto didn't know. In a way, it must have been a miracle that Prompto had even survived a fall from a moving train.</p><p>But Prompto wasn't alone here. Ardyn sat in the corner of the room. He sat cross-legged in a large armchair that he pushed himself in front of a row of surveillance screens, all of which flickered to show the place where they were. The images Prompto saw on the screens reminded him of the flying garrisons which landed in Lucis. Were they in Niflheim? Even if Prompto didn't understand why Ardyn should bring <em> him </em>to Niflheim of all people.</p><p>But the longer Prompto thought about it, the more certain he was that they were in Niflheim. The Niflheim flag hung on the walls, the characters of the letters were different and the design was so familiar to what Prompto had already seen. Only one place that the surveillance cameras showed made no sense in Prompto's eyes. It appeared to be a large reservoir with thick, black water in it. Woah, was that miasma?</p><p>Prompto ignored the tears that ran down his face while he looked at the Chancellor, who had noticed that Prompto was awake, but had not spoken to him. Neither had Prompto addressed Ardyn. Prompto was way too depressed that his own boyfriend apparently hated him that he could be interested in talking to Ardyn.</p><p>At least until the Chancellor of Niflheim suddenly laughed out loud. It wasn't an amused laugh, but a malicious, perhaps even bitter, laugh.</p><p>“Oh well, I was afraid this would happen. All of this is completely wrong. The little prince shouldn't have been here yet, especially without his companions. But now we can't change it, is it not so?”</p><p>A loud sigh escaped Ardyn before he stood up. But Prompto's attention was no longer on Ardyn, but on the screen that showed the entrance area. Noctis rushed in. Covered with wounds, sweaty and out of breath, but he didn't stop for a second. And he used the ring. With a single hand movement, Noctis destroyed the daemons that ran across his path. But why...? Why was Noctis here...?</p><p>Only when Ardyn stood between him and the screen did Prompto look at the Chancellor of Niflheim again, who looked at him with a smile that made Prompto shiver.</p><p>"Well, <em>Prompto,</em>" Ardyn pronounced his name as if it were an insult, “you have to understand that everything was planned a little differently than it is now. Actually, I wanted to spend a bit of time alone with you. I wanted to show you your home in peace, introduce you to your family, rob you of what you have known as truth all your life and then leave you here so that your prince in shining armor can save you."</p><p>Those words made Prompto wince and shudder while he had to bite his lip to say nothing, but Prompto couldn't help it. He looked at Ardyn with his mouth slightly open as if Ardyn had gone mad. His home and his family? Prompto knew he was an adopted child from Niflheim, but what were the chances that Ardyn of all people knew his biological family?</p><p>No, Prompto didn't respond to Ardyn's words with more than a distraught look, but Ardyn wasn't influenced by that. Instead, he sighed and looked at Prompto as if it was his personal fault that everything had turned out differently than expected.</p><p>“But you and the prince had to become a couple, didn't you? Well, not that I couldn't understand Noctis in that regard.”</p><p><em> What</em>? The longer Ardyn spoke, the more distraught Prompto looked at him. But Ardyn just kept talking. He apparently liked to hear himself speak.</p><p>“Without thinking about his own health or that of your other pity friends, the future King of Light jumped off the train immediately to run after you. It was so careless and thoughtless that I wouldn't have believed Noctis to do that. Leave the blind Ignis behind on the train, ignoring the daemons attacking the passengers. Just to save his precious little boyfriend.”</p><p>Noctis did that? Did he leave them all behind? For him?</p><p>Ardyn's voice sounded so mocking and his eyes sparkled so dissatisfied that Prompto had no doubt that the Chancellor of Niflheim was telling him the truth.</p><p>"But why..."</p><p>Prompto's voice sounded rough and broken as he asked the only question that came to his mind. After all, Noctis had pushed him off the train, so why should he leave everything behind just to save him?</p><p>Ardyn only clicked his tongue at that question.</p><p>"Oh Prompto, don't ask such stupid questions. Your brilliant father would be extremely disappointed that you even have to ask such a thing."</p><p>His <em> father</em>? What the hell was Ardyn talking about?</p><p>Prompto opened his mouth but said nothing of the words that appeared in his head, as Ardyn looked at him the next moment like a predator who was just looking at his prey. His golden eyes lit up and Prompto swallowed as he felt the injuries to his body that he had previously ignored. If he had to fight now, it would be extremely painful.</p><p>"I just had a delightful idea. While I play a little with the young prince, you can still get to know your father. I am sure that you two will get along perfectly."</p><p>Ardyn was joking, wasn't he? He didn't really know his father, did he?</p><p>With those words Ardyn went around the rack in which Prompto hung and operated a mechanism, whereupon Prompto fell to the floor. A painful yowl escaped Prompto as he felt all the wounds on his body. Pain shot from his hip through his body, a half-encrusted wound opened again and fresh blood soaked through his shirt, but Ardyn didn't let that bother him.</p><p>Before Prompto knew what was happening, the Chancellor grabbed his wrist and pulled him with him, so that without his weapons Prompto had no choice but to stumble after Ardyn. A malicious laugh escaped Ardyn's throat.</p><p>"At least we'll have some fun together."</p><p>A piece was missing from Prompto's memory. It was like the rustling of an old tube TV. Prompto remembered the feeling of horror when Ardyn threw him into the room with an old man who was already eaten away by the scourge. He clearly remembered Verstael Besithia's face as he came closer and closer to him and Prompto remembered the sight of a weapon that lay behind Verstael on a control panel. But these were individual images, individual feelings. The big picture was missing, and as much as Prompto tried, he could no longer restore the picture, as if it had disappeared behind a crackling veil. At least until the next memory flashed clearly in his mind.</p><p>"Your <em> clone</em>?!"</p><p>Prompto's heart beat as fast as if it were about to pop out of his chest as Verstael spread his arms and pointed at the millions of capsules in the room in front of them.</p><p>"Yes, you were made to be one of them. A clone of me, a MT, a soldier with no soul. My perfect creation, the work of my life.”</p><p>Verstael laughed and Prompto wondered if the insanity the Verstael radiated came from the scourge, or if he had gone mad on his own.</p><p>That couldn't be true, Prompto didn't believe it. He wasn't a fucking clone. And he certainly wasn't a MT either. But that was his chance. When Verstael was distracted, Prompto stormed forward and picked up the weapon that lay unnoticed on the control panel. Without hesitation, Prompto raised it and pointed it at Verstael's face, but when Verstael turned towards him again and looked at Prompto, he didn't even flinch. As if he didn't care that the barrel of a loaded gun was pointed at him.</p><p>“I don't believe you! We saw the MT's! There are no human bodies in the armor. They're just human-like things with jet-black skin that can't bleed! If all of these were your clones, they'd have to look like me! So, stop fucking with me!”</p><p>Verstael laughed at Prompto’s outraged exclamation and gave him a look that was almost affectionate.</p><p>"Oh, my prodigal son, it's a good attitude to question everything, that's how I got into my position as well. I questioned everything and preferred to set up my own theses. But well, I'm actually in the mood to explain it to you. How else should I get a chance to talk to my younger self?"</p><p><em> Son</em>. Verstael really called him his son. And at the same time his <em> younger self</em>. Prompto couldn't put into words what he was feeling at that moment. He clung to the gun as if it were his last resort not to freak out while he wanted to scream.</p><p>Prompto felt how his hands, and thus the barrel of his weapon, trembling uncontrollably as Verstael came closer. He got so close that Prompto suddenly had his hand on his shoulder and couldn't help but look at Verstael from behind a veil of tears.</p><p>“Ah you know, I created your body to absorb a lot of miasma without truly transforming into a daemon. It was difficult, but I made it. That's why the bodies in the armor are jet-black and no longer recognizable. They have been demonized.”</p><p>Verstael's words sounded so proud, so absolutely convinced of himself, that Prompto realized at this terrible moment that maybe Verstael was not lying after all. But a clon? From this man?</p><p>Prompto felt like he had to struggle with a lump in his throat when he looked closely at the old man in front of him. The freckles on his cheeks, neck, and ears that were in the same places as Prompto's freckling. They had the same bright blue eyes.</p><p>Prompto lowered the gun as he trembled all over under Verstael's touch, who just carried on with his explanation.</p><p>“The only problem was the soul. Even if I filled my clones with miasma and made their bodies strong and almost invincible with it, I still couldn't drive out their souls. They still had their own will, their own desires, and their own thoughts. So I started putting miasma in them as babies to get rid of their souls. What worked and should have happened to you too. However, you were stolen from me as a baby by a moronic lucian soldier. That's why you're my prodigal son.”</p><p>Prompto had always known that he was from Niflheim. He had always known that. By the gods, he didn't look remotely like the people born in Lucis, actually it was quite obvious. But could it all be true? Who the hell wants to torture babies? <em> Clone babies </em>. But on the other hand, who would come up with such a horrible, terrible lie? Verstael would have no advantage in inventing such an inhuman lie for no reason.</p><p>Prompto had the feeling that he was about to break down mentally. His heart screamed for him to pull the trigger and kill this monster. But first he had to be sure that this was the truth.  Prompto's gaze turned to the capsules that Verstael had pointed to earlier.</p><p>"Do you have any proof...?"</p><p>His voice sounded so shaky and broken that it shocked Prompto himself.</p><p>Prompto expected something like that Verstael might open one of the capsules to show them another clone. Instead, only a laugh escaped the old man.</p><p>"You wear the proof on your body. You have a barcode under these bracelets, don't you? You could use it to open every door in all scientific facilities in Niflheim. Even if your skin turns completely jet-black, the code can still be read by the scanners. A simple solution so that no lucian spy notices the codes on the bodies of my creations.”</p><p>Prompto wanted to vomit. His stomach knotted and pain throbbed in his head. There was no way Verstael had seen the code under the bracelets, but he knew it was there.</p><p>He spoke the truth. Prompto wasn't human.</p><p>Prompto screamed in pain and horror as he raised the gun again and aimed it right between Verstael’s eyes.</p><p>The memories tore off again. It disappeared behind a veil, a crackle. The memories became blurred, but Prompto couldn't go on anyway.</p><p>Black tears ran down his face and he sobbed. Prompto felt the other daemons turning to look at them in the dark.</p><p>Emotions were the most important thing in the world of daemons. Anger, hatred, despair, sorrow, all of it reigned here. But honest sadness? Pain of the soul? It wasn't anything the daemons knew anymore. They looked around to see if a human had sneaked into their ranks. But in the end, they couldn't find anyone. Because Prompto knew one thing for sure. He had followed his destiny and had become a daemon.</p><p>Noctis held Prompto's hand tightly in his own. He stopped for a moment to hug Prompto, but Prompto continued to pull Noctis with him. For a moment he dreaded talking about what he remembered.</p><p>About the man Ardyn had called his father and who he really was.</p><p>Noctis and Prompto held hands as they walked down the street where they had followed Gladio's motorcycle from the air. While Prompto had tried to rearrange the images in his head, Noctis had hugged him tightly and they had flown together.</p><p>After seeing that Gladio's motorcycle had stopped in a haven near Hammerhead, where a tent had already been set up, Noctis had brought them back to the ground and they had decided together that they would walk the last bit. So that they could speak.</p><p>“Hey Pr-Prom, at least that e-explains why you look like this. Y-Your body cannot turn into a-a <em> real </em> d-daemon and you couldn’t lose y-your soul by the t-transformation as well."</p><p>Prompto just nodded while he tried to calm down and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Y-You just s-shouldn't get any more wounds. W-We have to take care of you. I-I don't like the thought of what m-might happen if more of you c-changes.”</p><p>Noctis’ words were spoken so carefully and tenderly that Prompto finally stopped. He stopped and allowed Noctis to take him in his arms, as he had wanted to when the first tear had flowed down his face.</p><p>"I k-know what you're t-thinking now, but n-no. I don't c-care. I love you as a d-daemon, I also love you as a c-clone. I just love my P-Prompto. No matter w-what. And at l-least that f-fact saved you from c-changing too much."</p><p>Noctis was so cute. Prompto had the feeling that he didn't deserve such love. He put his arms around Noctis, and they hugged each other tightly.</p><p>The prince kissed gently on his hair and Prompto kissed Noctis' crook of the neck affectionately.</p><p>"I love you so much, Noct. Without you, I really wouldn't have wanted to live anymore."</p><p>They held each other for a few long moments. At least until Noctis’ voice came out very softly:</p><p>“I r-remember what happened on the t-train. I didn't mean to push you, P-Prompto. I didn't mean t-to say these awful things to y-you. Ardyn put some kind of s-spell on me. K-Kind of an illusion. I s-said all these things to Ardyn, not to y-you. And in my eyes, I p-pushed Ardyn off the train too, not y-you. I wanted to save <em> you </em> from h-him. "</p><p>Was Noctis crying? Prompto felt hot tears land in his hair and just hugged Noctis tighter.</p><p>"Prom, I'm s-so sorry. I'm so<em> s-sorry </em>. I should have n-noticed. But I was so m-mad and beside myself that I-I didn't notice. I didn't r-realize that I did this to y-you."</p><p>Prompto couldn't deny that he wasn't incredibly relieved to feel the explanation. The memory of Noctis pushing him off the train was almost worse than anything. But now he only felt more hatred for Ardyn, who had done all this to them.</p><p>“It's okay, buddy. I'm just glad I finally knew what happened. I'm glad you don't hate me.”</p><p>When they parted from each other they both looked at each other, before Noctis said in a firm voice, "I l-love you! I could n-never hate y-you."</p><p>Prompto smiled with tears in his eyes. He felt so relieved and so safe in Noctis’ arms.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>A daemon screamed and they both looked in the direction of the haven. A goblin tried to enter the haven and got burned by the runes. That would happen to them too. That’s why they had to make sure that Gladio came to them in the dark to talk to him.</p><p>"Do you want to wait until I remember more, Noct? About how this could happen to you...?"</p><p>Prompto asked his question while gently stroking Noctis’ back with his hands and the prince seemed to think about it for a while before shaking his head.</p><p>"Let's t-talk to G-Gladio first. We can e-easily reach him at a h-haven, but if he drives to a li-lighted town or settlement, w-we may not have the opportunity t-to talk to him a-anymore."</p><p>Prompto bit his lip and knew Noctis was right. He took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend before leaning over and kissing his lips gently.</p><p>"Then let's go, dude."</p><p>Holding hands, the two daemons walked across the darkness towards the haven, from which they could already hear the crackling campfire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh gosh, I know, it's been a while! Life was very stressfull, I tell ya guys. But here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a strange feeling not to be able to enter the haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto held Noctis’ hand tightly in his own as they stood a step away from the runes. They were both entwined in the dark and only the faint light of the slowly dying campfire lit their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Prompto stared at the camping place, where four chairs were actually set up as if Gladio and Ignis were awaiting their return, Prompto felt gentle, warm memories return to his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto remembered Ignis and the many meals he had confidently prepared for them. Prompto remembered how he helped Ignis to cook, or how he was trying to pitch the tent with Gladio. Also, how he had given his camera to Noctis to take cool photos of him. But Prompto slipped and was lying on the floor in shame. Haha, oh well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Prompto only had fond memories when he looked at the haven. Prompto leaned gently against Noctis and looked at the prince. He knew that Noctis felt the same way. Although both of them had constantly complained that they would rather sleep in a hotel, the nights together at the haven had been the best of their trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed harder for Noctis to remember the past than it was for Prompto. Or at least it was different. Prompto needed a trigger to remember the past, but Noctis just seemed to need more time. The more days passed, the more Noctis seemed to remember his previous life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment, when they both stood in front of the camping site and saw the chairs that had been set up just for them, Prompto and Noctis probably realized at the same time that they had lost their previous life forever. They would probably never again sit on those camping chairs with Gladio and Ignis and eat Ignis home-cooked meals again. They couldn't even feel hungry anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed while Prompto and Noctis kept each other warm and reminisced before Noctis sighed and then whispered softly in Prompto's ear, "D-Dude, h-h-how are we su-supposed to do this? S-Shall we just ca-call G-Gladio's name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked somewhat uncertainly at the prince, into those eyes that were marked by the demonification. That was a good question. Neither of their voices sounded entirely human. The demonic sub-sound was clearly audible. What if Gladio just attacked them? Prompto wouldn't let anything happen to Noctis. No way. He didn't care if they were daemons, but if anyone dared to do something to Noctis, Prompto realized with cruel darkness that he would even kill the attacker. He can’t lose Noctis again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Prompto was about to answer Noctis, the zipper of the tent opened and a man came out. But it wasn't Gladio. It was Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto blinked a few times as he watched Ignis search the floor for his walking stick with his hands before finally grabbing it and coming completely out of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Altissia. Leviathan. Of course. Ignis went blind back then. By the gods, now it wasn’t fond memories that returned to Prompto. The train ride, Noctis’ and Gladio’s argue. All the weeks that Prompto had helped Ignis to find his way in the dark. All the pain the whole group suffered as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto and Noctis both stared at Ignis in shock and Prompto realized that Noctis had lost those memories as much as he had. They had both forgotten that just as they had probably lost their humanity forever, Ignis had probably lost his sight forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This trip had cost them everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto swallowed and clung to Noctis’ hand, but when he looked at the prince, he noticed that the memories hit the prince much worse than himself. Tears, human and demonic ones, gathered in Noctis' different eyes and a moment later Prompto had to hold Noctis back. Without thinking about it, Noctis seemed to want to run towards Ignis. Although he was in a haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noct, don't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto breathed his words in shock while he wrapped his arms around Noctis to hold him tight. But those words were enough that Ignis turned away from the table, where he had probably wanted to clean up the leftovers from dinner and turned his face in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis asked that question in a clear voice and Prompto's heart hurt as he thought that Ignis couldn't recognize them, even though they were so close to him. Before Prompto could do anything, Noctis opened his mouth and shouted in his half-demonic but emotion-shattered voice, "I-Ignis! Sp-Specs, it's u-us! Prompto a-and I-I are h-here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Ignis' mouth that opened in confusion and he looked completely overwhelmed in their direction. Meanwhile Prompto saw how the tent was slightly moving and Gladio slowly emerged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iggy, who are you talking to?", Gladio's voice sounded tired, as if he had only just woken up and Prompto really had to keep Noctis safe from rushing towards Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noct please, you can’t not go any further. You will injure yourself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto heard that his own voice was trembling as well. He also wanted desperately to be with Ignis again and the pain that they couldn't get closer almost tore his heart apart. But that was no reason to harm themselves unnecessarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-Ignis, it's u-us. Pr-Prompto and N-Noctis. We, we c-can't enter the ha-haven but I s-swear it's u-us. We f-found you g-yuys again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silent tears ran down from Noctis’ face when he called those words, now so loud that they could also be heard clearly for Gladio in the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noctis... Prompto..., are that really you?" The words that came out of Ignis’ mouth were full of hope and terrible pain at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, it's u-us, Specs", Noctis answered now in a lower voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s really us, Ignis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto felt almost silly when he confirmed their presence, but at the same time a smile pulled on his face. It had been a long time since the last time he felt silly and good about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile full of desperate hope crossed Ignis's lips as he approached them without hesitation. Gladio in turn, who had come out of the tent now wide awake, looked at Prompto and Noctis and the first thing he saw were two daemons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, in the end they were actually just two more daemons, similar to the goblin who had tried to enter the campfire and was miserably burned by the runes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IGNIS! NOT! Those are daemons!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio shouted those words as loudly as he could and Prompto was sure that Ignis had heard them, but it was almost as if the advisor was just completely indifferent. Although Gladio shouted his name and came towards him, Ignis did not stop. He walked up to Noctis and Prompto and left the safe haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio already conjured up the broadsword in his hands, ready to kill the two daemons who appeared in the stables of Noctis and Prompto at their resting place to torment them, but Ignis did not pause. He had heard the voice of the person with whom he had spent most of his life. Ignis was absolutely sure that he heard the true Noctis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STOP IGNIS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio screamed again, but Ignis did not stop and the next moment he stood before the daemons in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio was already getting ready to attack them, but Noctis and Prompto both only looked at each other briefly before they stretched out their arms and simply hugged Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis hugged Ignis from the front and Prompto let go of Noctis to take two steps and then hugged Ignis from behind. They both hugged the person who had lost almost as much as they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Ignis, I'm so happy to see you again," said Prompto in a voice that reflected the honest joy he was feeling at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was so warm and hugging him felt to Prompto like they had found a piece of their old life again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sp-Specs, I'm so gl-glad you're st-still a-alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis’ words were barely understandable as he pressed his face against Ignis shoulder and looked as if he never wanted to let go of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you both found us. Gladio and I didn’t want to believe that you both died in Niflheim. We came back to Lucis ourselves to wait here for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis' voice trembled a bit and yet he smiled at the same time. It was so obvious how happy he was that they had found each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto released the embrace gently and watched as Ignis hands brushed over Noctis’ back. How his fingertips bumped against the big demonic wings that grew out of Noctis’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Ignis must have realized that Gladio had not wrongly warned him about the daemons. Not only their voices, but Noctis’ body as well, clearly revealed what had happened to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-We didn't d-die. But... b-but we b-both b-became d-daemons”, Noctis stuttered those words as he also released the hug and said the obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis swallowed, then wiped away the tears with the back of his hand that had come out from under his dark-tinted glasses. Ignis nodded slowly and then said in a trembling voice, "How? How did that happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto in turn observed Gladio, who was now slowly walking towards them, broadsword still in hand. Although Ignis had clearly recognized them, Gladio's gaze was still suspicious and for a moment Prompto felt serious concern that Gladio might still attack them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's hard to e-explain. W-We have l-lost most of our m-memories and only r-remember f-fragments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Noctis explained their condition to Ignis in a painful pitch, Prompto grabbed Noctis' wrist as a precaution and stood in front of the prince somewhat protectively when Gladio approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio wouldn't attack them, would he? Gladio would never hurt Noctis, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gladio got even closer, a completely demonic hiss escaped Prompto's throat. He didn't know where it came from, but not even Gladio would be allowed to hurt Noctis. And his instinct told him to warn his opponent with a hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignis. Get away from them”, Gladio growled his words and Prompto heard the aggressiveness in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't see them. These are not Noctis and Prompto. These are daemons, with black eyes, black skin and even horns and wings. We have seen what Ardyn is capable of, that is surely just a trap. And we are not going to fall for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto hissed again, this time louder and darker than before. Gladio should stay away from Noctis. Prompto would never lose Noctis again. Never! No matter who he would have to fight or kill for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gl-Gladio, it really i-is u-us. I know w-we look d-different, but we r-really are P-Prompto and N-Noctis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis’ voice shook as he turned in Gladio's direction behind Prompto, but Gladio didn't pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah of course you are. How convenient that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen to have amnesia and you can't give us any proof of who you really are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his sword raised Gladio left the haven and just when Prompto thought that there was nothing that could save them from a fight, it was Ignis who passed them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a steady step and his cane in his hand, Ignis stood in front of Gladio and blocked his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignis, get out of the way," Gladio growled those words and looked past Ignis. He looked Prompto straight in the eye and Prompto had to admit that he really didn't like the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gladio, that's enough! Your eyes are playing a trick on you. I'm absolutely sure that we have the real Noctis and the real Prompto in front of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis spoke those words with a conviction that really left no doubt, but Gladio just snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't possibly know for sure!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Gladio was still shouting out his words, Ignis already put his free hand on Gladio's chest. It was a gentle touch and Ignis left his hand there as he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gladio, I’m sure of it. I don't need my eyes to know who is in front of me and you trust me, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis words were so gentle and calm and actually made Gladio lower his sword when he looked away from Prompto and now examined Ignis’ facial expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are absolutely sure? No doubt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio asked that question and Ignis just nodded, a slight smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis put his hand on Prompto's shoulder and Prompto let go of his tense fighting stance. Gladio relaxed under Ignis' touch and reassurance. The danger was averted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Prompto looked at Gladio and Ignis, he realized that neither he nor Noctis knew exactly how long they already had been daemons. How long was it since they last saw Gladio and Ignis? Weeks? Months? Years? They couldn't tell. Since they had become daemons, their bodies didn’t change anymore. Well, at least Prompto's body. Something seemed to be happening with Noctis, as the shrinking horn had shown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no matter how long they had been away, the whole time Gladio and Ignis had been left to fend for themselves. The trust that had grown between the two had to be great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis gave Prompto a gentle smile, as if to thank him nonverbally for protecting him. At least until Gladio approached both of them the next moment. Except that now all aggressiveness was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio wrapped Noctis and Prompto both in his arms and hugged them tightly. So hard that Noctis had to laugh and Prompto had to chuckle, while they both wrapped their arms around Gladio just as they had just done with Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had no idea what the future held for them, but at least the four of them were finally reunited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me here on <a href="https://twitter.com/LShadowcat">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>